1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to searching systems and processes for obtaining access to distributed content.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing need to share computer resources and information, the decreasing cost of powerful workstations, the widespread use of networks, the maturity of software technologies, and other such factors, have increased the demand for more efficient information retrieval mechanisms
In general, a common factor of searching system techniques is the use of simple keyword matching, but generally ignoring advanced relevance ranking algorithms. There is a need for improving network distributed content searches.